As mobile technologies develop, mobile phones have become indispensible means of communication in daily life. Currently, liquid crystal displays (LCDs for short) are most commonly used display screens in mobile phones. The liquid crystal display technologies have been developed all the way from black and white screens to color screens, and from twisted nematic liquid crystal displays (TN-LCDs) to thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs).
FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b respectively show the structure of an existing backlight module, and a light guide effect of an existing light guide plate. As shown in FIG. 1a, the existing backlight module adopts a side light source. That is, an LED, as the light source, is provided at a side surface of the light guide plate. When the LED is activated, light emitted therefrom enters the light guide plate from the side surfer thereof. From the light guide effect of the existing light guide plate as shown in FIG. 1b, it can be seen that, light that has entered the light guide plate is in a divergent form. This indicates that the existing light guide plate is incapable of imposing a light convergence effect on the light that has entered the light guide plate, which causes easy occurrence of light crosstalk in the light guide plate.
In view of the above, there is an urgent need of a light guide plate which can effectively prevent occurrence of light crosstalk therein.